Computer systems, such as mobile devices, utilize components that are coupled together with one or more internal buses which are used to transmit information between the various system components. Typical system components may include processors, memory and/or a chipsets. A mobile computing system may also include other components such as a graphics controller, memory hub, Input/Output (I/O) hub and peripheral devices.
Present bus standards may provide a multi-drop bus in which multiple devices are coupled to the bus. In order to achieve higher bus interface speeds, point-to-point architectures and are beginning to be developed. Because some mobile computer systems may operate on limited energy resources compared to fixed computer systems, power management is an important factor in the design of mobile devices. As such, computer systems are concerned with the energy consumption related to communication between system components.